


Fireworks

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Kissing, Like I had no idea I'd end it that way seriously, M/M, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to do something special for Cas so he takes him to see the fireworks on the 4th of July and things definitely start (and end) off with a bang </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"Where are we going Dean?" Cas asked Dean for what felt like the thousandth time in the past three minutes.

Dean took a deep breath and glanced over at Cas. Cas was staring back at him with his big beautiful blue eyes, his eyebrows scrunched up the way that made Dean's cock twitch hard. No matter how irritating Cas could be Dean could never be mad at him.

"Cas, just trust me ok? I want to surprise you and-"

"I trust you Dean, it's just..." Cas sighed and looked out his window. He still had a hard time expressing his feelings to Dean. They had only admitted the feelings they had held in for years to each other a few weeks earlier and it was all still very overwhelming to Cas. He had kept his true feelings hidden for so long he still did not know what he should be telling Dean sometimes.

"What is it Cas? I keep telling you that you can tell me anything."

Cas glanced back at Dean. He knew Dean did not tell him everything, but that was just Dean. Cas wondered how Sam had put up with Dean keeping everything bottled up inside and burying all his emotions and feelings for over thirty years.

"I want to...I want _you_ to..." Cas took a deep breath and in his overly serious tone, looking Dean right in the eye blurted, "I want you to fuck me Dean. I don't want to wait anymore."

Dean chuckled softly as he bit down on his lip to try and hide his smile. It was so hilarious to him how Cas could say something like that but use a dead serious tone. Really Cas was the only one who could make him laugh anymore. Dean let out a deep breath. "I want to fuck you just as bad as you want it, and I will as soon as we get where we are going."

"But Dean, you won't tell me where we are going."

Dean sighed and put his arm on the back of the seat. He glanced back at Cas, he was staring at him again. "Why are you sitting way over there?"

Cas squinted his eyes up at Dean for a moment and tilted his head. "Where do you want me to-"

Dean leaned over and put his arm around Cas's waist, dragging him so he was sitting tightly up against him. He put his arm around Cas and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before turning his eyes back on the road. "From now on, you always ride here every time you and I are in the car together ok?"

"Even if your brother is in the car?"

"Yes."

"He won't like riding with all of us in the front seat."

"We won't all be riding in the front seat. He'll be in the backseat. Who cares about Sam anyway, right now all I want you to worry about is this..." Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas's lips as he turned on his turn signal and pulled into a parking lot.

"You mean, kissing?"

"I mean us. You and me. That's all that matters."

Dean pulled into a parking spot, they were finally there. He pulled Cas into a deep passionate kiss. Cas moaned softly into Dean's mouth as Dean pulled him closer, turning to face him. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him onto his lap, leaning back against the door. Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair, grabbing a handful as he pushed lightly into Cas. He moved a hand inside his trenchcoat and rested it on the small of his back, pressing Cas tighter against him. Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue ravaging around Cas's mouth, greedily sweeping across every inch, tracing his teeth and intertwining his tongue with Cas's. He moved his hand to Cas's face and caressed it as he ran his hand up his back. Cas melted into his touch, moaning louder and clutching Dean tight. 

Cas pulled away breathless as Dean moved to suck on his neck. Cas curled his fingers though Dean's hair, gripping it tight and pulling his head up so Dean would look at him.

"You...you made me wait so we would have sex in a parking lot?"

Dean smirked and pressed a firm kiss to Cas's lips. He put his arm around Cas's waist and pushed him back onto the seat, opening the door and stepping out. Cas looked devastated as he quickly climbed out behind Dean. He put his arm around Dean's waist and pulled him in for a kiss, he cupped his hand over Dean's already hard cock and squeezed it.

"Calm down angel, you'll get that in a few minutes."

"Dean..." Cas looked up at Dean with so much want and need in his eyes it took everything in Dean to focus on his plans and not either bend Cas over the hood of his Impala or throw him in the backseat and fuck him senseless.

"I promise it will all be worth it." Dean kissed Cas's forehead and pressed his forehead against Cas's. His green eyes flashing, pupils huge. "Have I ever promised that and it wasn't?"

"No, you never lie to me Dean and every time you....we...." Cas cleared his throat and tried again. "Each time is better than the last."

"OK then and I promise this is going to be incredible for you."

Dean gave Cas one more quick kiss then walked to the trunk of the Impala. Cas was looking around while Dean pulled a blanket out. 

"Dean, why are we at a golf course? You don't even like golf."

"Bet I score a hole in one." Dean laughed when Cas looked up at him clearly confused. "Never mind. Do you know what today is?"

Cas thought for a minute. "Yes, it is Friday."

Dean smirked. "I mean...the date?"

"Um...July fourth."

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"Should it?"

Dean was kind of banking on Cas's cluelessness. He was glad Cas either had no idea what the 4th of July was or that he was just too clueless to make the connection. "Nah, let's go."

Dean took Cas's hand and they walked for several minutes. Dean took him to a fairway that was pretty hidden then stopped and spread the blanket out on the green. He glanced at his phone to see what time it was then sat down on the blanket and pulled Cas down. He kissed him softly on the lips several times then looked at him. He looked so damn hot, the moonlight highlighting every delicate feature of his face, his eyes were dark but they still looked beautiful. Cas was looking at Dean, amazed by how beautiful Dean's face looked, his eyes still flashing but growing darker from his large pupils.

Dean ran his finger down Cas's face and kissed him again. He smiled against his lips and asked, "What was it you were saying you wanted to do?"

Cas smiled as Dean started sucking down on his neck and running his hands down his chest. Dean slid his hands down his sides then pulled Cas's trench coat and suit jacket off. Dean leaned in to kiss Cas as he started untying Cas's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, leaning in to kiss then suck down on his chest after he unbuttoned each button. Cas was tugging on the hem of Dean's t-shirt. He pulled it up as Dean leaned back enough for him to rip it over his head. Cas's hands were already on Dean's belt undoing it while Dean returned to sucking on Cas's neck. Cas went to unzip Dean's jeans when Dean put his hand over Cas's to stop him. Cas looked at Dean with his sexy confused as hell scrunched up eyebrows. Dean grinned and kissed the place where his eyebrows were mashed together.

"You said you were gonna trust me..."

"Can't I trust you while I..."

Dean smirked, Cas never said sexual things or swore before they started messing around. Now Cas swore a lot during sex, and when he was horny he told Dean he wanted to fuck but he still did not blurt out things like blow job or suck dick. Dean thought it was pretty amusing, he also liked getting Cas worked up enough to say those things.

"While you what?"

"Give you...oral sex."

Dean kissed Cas's lips and licked a stripe up his neck to his ear and whispered. "I'll let you if you say it how I like hearing it."

Cas licked his lips and looked at Dean. "I want to blow you Dean."

 _"Fuck_." Dean whispered, just hearing him say it in his deep sexy voice had Dean's cock twitching so damn hard. He was so fucking hard he was dying to fuck Cas, but he was waiting for just the right time. Damn him and his stupid plans and Cas for being so fucking hot.

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, brutally kissing into his mouth. He had wanted this to be a little slower and more....well Dean didn't really do romantic but what the hell it was Cas and he'd do any damn thing for him. Dean tried to slow it down, he really did but once Cas started kissing him back just as hard he started losing it.

"Let me give you head Dean."

Ok now Dean had officially lost it it. Shit, they had time for Cas to give him a quick blow job because if he asked him one more time Dean was for sure going to bust a nut in his jeans like a damn twelve year old.

Cas smiled happily as Dean laid back and let him unzip his jeans. Dean eased his hips up, expecting Cas to just pull his jeans down a little but Cas ripped them and his boxers down his legs so quick Dean barely had time to kick his boots off before Cas yanked them off. Cas knew Dean liked it when he was more aggressive and rough so he pushed Dean's legs apart and knelt down between them. 

Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes. Angels had lots of amazing powers, but the best one by far to Dean was their unflinching ability to suck dick. Cas could deep throat him like no one would ever be able to and he could practically suck him off at the speed of light. The first time Cas went down on him Dean came at least three times, it was almost better than sex. Well, sex with a human. Sex with an angel, it definitely was a religious experience alright. Dean was still kicking himself in the ass for being so fucking stubborn and not making a move on Cas the day he walked through that barn door. Dean was having less regrets now though because his dick was curving down Cas's esophagus and he was bobbing his head up and down fast, taking him in so damn deep. Dean didn't even need to buck his hips, Cas sucked him off so hard sometimes it lifted them up and down automatically. Cas sucked down on Dean hard and fast, he loved Dean's big thick cock and he would give Dean head as long as he would let him but Dean usually made him stop after he came the first time, even though he loved it because he loved having sex with Cas more than anything.

"Fuck Cas. So damn incredible. Oh baby can't wait to fuck you." Dean grabbed fistfuls of Cas's hair. He ran his hand down Cas's neck and felt him moan against his cock, sending a chill up Dean's spine as he arched his back. Dean could already feel an orgasm building in his spine. "Ohhh shit.  As soon as I come, gonna fuck you so damn hard."

Cas moaned again and it send Dean hurling over the edge, he was shaking and swearing, feeling his eyes roll back in his head and his toes curl as he shot his load down Cas's throat. He felt Cas plunge down on him harder, Dean groaned a long deep groan and he felt Cas pressing his erection hard into his thigh and he knew by the growing wet spot that Cas had come which usually happened because he was usually so turned on by Dean's reaction and also he just loved sucking his cock.

Dean pulled on Cas's head to make sure he'd actually stop. Cas looked up at Dean, eyes hooded and dark. Dean felt his dick instantly harden right back up, he looked so damn gorgeous. Dean sat up and pushed Cas back. Cas spread his legs open, loving the feeling of Dean's erection pressed tight against his. They were both fully erect again in seconds. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest, moaning and squeezing his pec muscles. He moved his hands to Dean's biceps and pushed up into him harder. Dean turned him on so much, everything about him from his big tight muscles to his big thick cock. But more than anything Cas loved Dean, he was his from the instant he pulled him from the pit. He and Dean shared a bond no one would ever be able to break or ever understand. Cas knew the real Dean, the one know one ever saw because when most people looked at Dean they saw a hard ass who drank too much and was a total smart ass but was totally hot. Cas knew Dean was beautiful on the outside, to Cas Dean was the most beautiful thing to ever have existed but he also knew Dean's true beauty was on the inside.

He saw that Dean gave up every ounce of happiness for everyone else, whether it was for his brother, those he was saving while hunting or even Cas himself. Dean was selfless, he would do anything for anyone especially those he considered his family. Cas was constantly amazed by how loving Dean actually was and as much of a badass as he pretended to be he had a huge soft spot.  Dean might seem cocky and full of himself because of his bravado but he really was way too hard on himself and Cas hated how low his self esteem actually was. Dean surprised him everyday, and when they finally got together he was even more in awe by how gentle and tender Dean could be. He had seen it before when Dean was dealing with children and with his brother but Cas saw the side of Dean even the countless girls he had been with never saw. Dean was actually very sensual and passionate. He was starting to open up to Cas more and more and Cas loved being the only one he did that with. Something in Dean was changing for the better, just like Cas changed for Dean. He was pretty much a human who happened to possess grace because Dean made him feel, he made him have emotions and made him care. Most of all he made him love, and he loved Dean with all of his being. 

Dean finally found the strength to slow it down, although it was hard because he loved having rough sex with Cas. He was so damn sturdy Dean could pound into him full force and he never ever got worn out so he could fuck him as long as he wanted and if Dean got tired he just let Cas fuck him. But Dean really did want to do something special for Cas, because he knew Cas would and had done anything and everything he could for Dean. Lately Dean liked doing little things, little stupid things he would have never in an infinity of lifetimes imagined himself doing for anyone. He wanted Cas to experience life. Cas had been around a long time but he had never really lived until he was with Dean, and Dean wanted every single second to be better than the last.

Dean had gotten Cas's clothes off and was just starting to enter him when the fireworks started. He smiled at his perfect timing, although he had considered trying to time it so when Cas was having an orgasm they started so he could make him think Dean had caused him to see fireworks. Dean was slowly pumping in and out of Cas, he started rocking his hips a little faster when Cas grabbed him and clutched him tight.

"Dean....it's beautiful."

"You never watched fireworks before, have you?"

"No."

Dean was always surprised by the things Cas had never made time in all those centuries to do. Cas pulled Dean into a slow kiss. He pulled back and looked at Dean. "Dean...I like them because they make you even more beautiful. The way they make your face glow and your eyes sparkle."

Dean ran his finger down Cas's face and pressed soft kisses down his jaw as he continued to thrust into Cas. Cas was moaning, he wrapped his legs around Dean and pushed into him. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas again.

"Cas..." Dean wasn't good with words, and Cas understood. Even though he had the ability to read minds Dean was the only human Cas had never used that ability on. He didn't think it was right but he wished he knew what Dean was thinking most of the time. He could usually tell by the look on his face or see it in his eyes. Cas could see the way Dean was looking at him, so full of love and he knew Dean loved him more than anything.

Cas felt a surge of pleasure, Dean had hit his prostate hard when he rammed in. Dean saw his mouth fall open and started picking up pace. Cas started digging his nails into Dean's shoulders. Dean couldn't hold back, he had been wanting to ram into Cas since they left the bunker, they could always have slow mind blowing sex later right now he wanted to have rough mind blowing sex. Dean pushed Cas's thighs up and over his shoulders. He knelt up and started bucking his hips harder and faster into Cas.

"Oh shit Cas. So fucking tight. Son of a bitch it's incredible." 

Dean's voice was so sexed out, but they had been having sex pretty much nonstop the entire day. Hell it would probably be easier to figure out how long they had not been fucking since they first started a few weeks earlier because the only time they were not having sex was when Dean had to eat or sleep or Sam drug Dean out of his room long enough to work a case and even when they were hunting Dean was sneaking around and banging Cas 99.9 % of the day.

"Ohhh Dean....harder."

Dean grunted and started pounding into Cas full force. His eyes slammed shut as he plunged deep into Cas's tight heat. Dean groaned as he felt Cas starting to clench down on him. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas's thighs then grabbed his hips and pushed and pulled him so he would go as deep as he could with each thrust. Cas pushed into Dean as hard as he could. Dean threw his head back, he was grunting and panting, he could feel his stomach getting tighter. He dropped a hand down to Cas's cock and smeared the precome up his shaft. Cas gasped as he felt Dean's perfect grip around his throbbing cock.

Dean's eyes flew open and met Cas's, who had been staring up at him the entire time. Dean dropped down over Cas, he knew Cas liked it better when he was pressed tightly against him. He thrust his fist up and down Cas's cock as he pummeled hard into his ass. Dean went in for a kiss, giving Cas a sloppy kiss then catching his lips just right and kissing him until he was pulling away breathless. Cas sucked down on Dean's shoulder and bit down, getting a load moan out of Dean. Dean started sucking on Cas's neck, making a dark hickey. Dean felt Cas squeezing him like a vice, Cas came screaming out Dean's name although he could barely hear him over the fireworks. Dean was right behind him, intensifying Cas's orgasm when he shot his come into him. Dean thrust into Cas until he was no longer spasming under him.

Dean carefully pulled out and laid next to Cas. He pulled Cas so he was laying over him, Cas went in to kiss Dean and Dean kissed him back.

Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and watched the fireworks for a few minutes while Dean ran his hand down Cas's back. Cas tightened his arm around Dean and looked up at him. Dean's eyes were on him, staring intently at him.

"Don't you want to watch the fireworks?"

"Nah, you're much more amazing to look at."

Cas turned and kissed Dean. "So are you."

"So um, I was wondering....I know I don't really plan things out very good..."

"You do. This was amazing Dean, really. I just....I can't stop looking at you."

"I didn't mean this. But yeah, I figured we'd be making our own fireworks anyway."

Dean knew Cas was giving him a confused look so he continued on. "I just wanted to bring you somewhere we could be alone. I wanted to ask you something."

Cas propped his head up and looked directly into Dean's eyes. "What?"

Dean looked down. "Um..."

"Dean, you can ask me anything."

"It might be a stupid question...so let me say this first..." Dean let out a deep breath. "Cas...I know I am not very...you know, open about how I feel so I'm gonna keep it short and get to the point."

Cas nodded, if Dean was going to actually open up he wasn't going to interrupt him. Cas couldn't help but notice how the colors from the fireworks reflected so beautifully off of Dean's gorgeous face. 

"Ever since the first second I saw you..." Dean exhaled sharply and ran his finger nervously down Cas's face. "I love you Cas."

Cas felt his heart hammering hard in his chest. He had always known Dean loved him but he never imagined he would hear him say it out loud. "Were you going to ask me if...if I love you Dean? Because I love you more than any person has ever loved another."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas, he let his lips linger then pulled back. "No. I um, I don't know, I mean you're an angel and it's kind of stupid for me to even ask you this but...."

"Dean, nothing you have ever said has been stupid. I might not always know what you are taking about, but regardless of what you think of yourself you are one of the most intelligent and perfect humans ever."

"I doubt that but...fine just, I don't know what you're gonna think about it so..just be honest and tell me what you think. Well, I know you will so here goes..."

Dean bit his lip and looked at Cas. He was watching him intently. "Do you um...want to be my uh..."

"Your boyfriend?"

Dean smirked a little and looked down. He had no idea what the hell his problem was, he never was afraid to tell anyone anything or to speak his mind. Maybe for once in his life he actually was afraid of rejection because Cas's opinion of him was the only one that truly mattered to him. 

"No...I mean...Do you want to be my husband? I mean I know you're an angel and I doubt they even-"

Cas caught Dean's lips in a long passionate and very heated kiss. Dean pulled away breathless. "Dean, you...you'd want to be married to me?"

"Well...yeah. Is that...ridiculous?"

"The only thing that is ridiculous is the fact that you think I wouldn't want that. I want to spend all of eternity with you Dean, and trust me I will find a way to make it happen. I want to be your husband. Let's go get married."

Dean laughed. "Right now?"

Cas had his serious face on again. "Yes. Why not?"

Dean thought for a minute. Hell he thought for about a split second. "Sure...um might take us a little bit to get to somewhere that we can-"

Cas scoffed. "Dean, I'm an Angel of the-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know angel of the lord and all that. Fine. At least let me get dressed then you can zap us somewhere. You sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas into a kiss. Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, he smiled and said, "Does that mean I'll be Castiel Winchester?"

Dean pushed Cas back and moaned into his mouth as he kissed him hard. Cas always had to go and say something incredibly hot that distracted Dean. He figured they could fuck one more time before they got married. Dean could not wait for the honeymoon because they fucked more than newlyweds now and he could hardly imagine what it was going to be like once they got married because the more he thought about Cas being his husband the more it turned him on. 

 


End file.
